


Experimental Error

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Overtale, Error Sans - Freeform, Error x Ink - Freeform, Errortale Papyrus, Errortale Sans - Freeform, Errortale Undyne, Except not really human?, Human Error, Human Error Sans, Human Experimentation, Human Ink - Freeform, Human Ink Sans, Human Sans, Ink, Inktale Sans, M/M, Monster/Human Hybrids, Reader Insert, error, ink sans - Freeform, ink x error - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: As you trekked further and further from the only “home” you'd ever known, you felt something warm and wet trickling down your face in a way that resembled tears – but that was impossible.  After all......your kind didn't feel genuine emotion.





	Experimental Error

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Like the title says, this is an experiment of sorts. So let me know if you like it. Or if you don't. If you _do_ , I'll continue it. If you _don't_... Well, I'll probably keep writing for it anyway, because it's a story I want to see, and I think maybe one day someone may like it, so here you go. And also, your point of view will change in some chapters once Ink is introduced, so keep an eye out for that. :) **

E̛̻̜͍̱͖̜̻̤̒̄ͫ̎̇r͔͇͓̤͖̦͂r̔ͭ̇͟҉̯̟͓̝͈̩͇̹o̷̧͎̠̟͙̤̩̗̾r̸͚̬̺͚̩͚͌

  


Everything was so loud. Alarms were blaring, people were shouting and screaming, and above it all was an almost inhuman screech. It didn't hurt your ears – you were far too used to hearing it during your time in the facility. However, it made the humans around you double over, hands clamping over their ears and blood dripping between their fingers. The people with helmets on, though, weren't effected by it other than a slight falter in their steps. They were closing in, and fast.

"҉̸b̨͞r̢ot̷h̴̕͡e̴̶͠r̵!͏ ̡̢͟u̕nd̸y̸҉͝n͢e!̢"̵ 

One of the two creatures making the awful, high pitched noise stopped, turning to look at you. None of you resembled humans like you once did, when you first awoke in this strange new world. This fact was prevalent in your brother. Half of his face seemed to be decayed, revealing blackened bone and yellowed teeth. The visible eye socket was purple and melting into itself, a yellow dot in the center acting as both pupil and iris; strands of white liquid fell from it in a never ending fountain, not unlike tears. (But that was impossible because you were told your kind could not cry, could not show genuine emotion.)

"̧ţh̨ę ͟͢ex̛̛i̕͡͡t͠!̡͜ i͟ ͝s̶͝e̛e̡̢ ̛͝i̸t!̛͜"͞ 

The other inhuman being growled something – as her screeching ended, the helmeted humans began to approach at a more constant pace. Webbed ears of red and black extended from the sides of her head and her skin was as black as yours. Her lips were nonexistent, leaving a void as white as her eyes, ringed by fangs that burst directly from the skin around it. Her hair, long and blue, whipped around her, blown by a breeze that wasn't there.

"̸͟͠G҉͘o̵̧͡,̢̧̛͘ ̸͘S̵̷̵͘a̷̡̛̛͡n̷̵s͝͞!҉̷̨͞ ̧̡͠͝ ̴͘͟͡W̴͝e̵̸̢'̵̷̨͘͘ļl͜͞ ̨͢b̷̴̕͠ȩ̶̢ ͢͡r҉̨i҉͘͞ģ̵͠ḩ̴̛͢t҉͘͢͝ ͡҉̵͘͜b͝e͞҉̛ḩ̡͝҉i̸͠ņ̛̕͘d̴͜͠͏̸ ̴͢y̷̢o̴̴̸̧u̷!̸"̡͝ 

You hesitated as the haunting noises picked back up, your brother turning back to help Undyne, but then you turned and fled. You slammed into the closed and supposedly locked doors, breaking them open easily. You took your first breath of fresh air. You wanted to stop and savor the feeling, but you knew you couldn't stop just yet, so you kept running. You'd never had to run so much in your life – your legs burned and your lungs heaved, but you didn't give in to the new feeling of exhaustion until you were atop a hill overlooking the facility. You stumbled to a stop, almost giving in to the desire to bend over and heave deep breaths, but the sky stopped you. You'd seen it through the windows before, but looking at the stars against the night sky without glass and bars separating your from it was a whole new experience. This was something you'd never imagined you'd be doing – standing barefoot on prickly grass, feeling the cool dirt between your toes and a slight chill in the air, looking up at the heavens.

"҉̕w̧͞e̷͠ ̶̧͞d̴͡i̧d͠͠ ̸i͝t͠ ̢̕͝b͝͠r͟o͜t̛͢͜h͘̕er̶̸,̸͟"͏ you said.

You didn't hear a reply. Figuring Papyrus was just as speechless by your newfound freedom as you were, you turned to see his expression, only to not find him at all. You looked around wildly until you set your sights on the facility in the distance. The sirens were no longer disrupting the silent night, there were no screams or shouts or screeches. Maybe Undyne and Papyrus were just being thorough – or maybe they needed help. That thought sent an electric jolt through you; you needed to go help them! You shouldn't have left them to do it themselves! You took a single step forward to return to the facility when you registered a distant whine growing in volume. Then the facility went up in flames, its walls crumbling and flying in all directions as it collapsed in on itself and erupted outwards simultaneously. The very air trembled along with the ground at the force of the explosion and you were sent sprawling, debris scraping by you and leaving long, thin scratches on your exposed skin. You slowly sat up, head pounding, and stared wild-eyed at the smoldering remains.

"̡͜un̡̨d̨y͘n͘e͜͞..̴͠.̡?͟͞ ҉͡ p̡̢҉-̨p͏̡͟apy̨͞r̵͞us̸̛?̶̡"͘͢͡

No, _no_ , this wasn't supposed to happen!

"͏̢b҉͏r͘҉-̢͞b͜͜r̨̡ot͜h̨ȩ͜r̴̕͟!̡"̶͡҉ 

Nothing stirred in the darkness as you got to your feet. Nothing moved in the flames. No one was left alive after that act of destruction. No one...except you.

_**"n̵̡o̵̴͘.̵.̸̛.̸͞͏ ̵̕͡ n͢-̸͡n͜͢o͜͞,͢ ̴̢n̛o̴͠, n̕o͞͠no-͏o͢͠n͝on̶̕-̨n͟on̢͟o̴̧-͏o͟͝! ҉͘ p̨a̴p̵-͘p͠y̶͜r̡u̴̕s͟͜͝-̴̨s̛͟!̛͡ ͏ ̶P̛͠a͝P̨yR̸u̵͠S͘҉!"̛** _

  


It was hours before you left the area, and even then it was only because you heard noise in the distance, and with your hearing, you didn't know how far away it was and how long it'd take until it reached you. You had spent the whole night digging through the burning remains. The skin of your hands and feet were melted into nothing, leaving behind exposed bone that changed color from yellow to red to black starting from your fingertips and remained red starting from your toes. You'd found nothing – burnt husks of humans and empty helmets, but not the dust of your only family and friend. The pain, both physical and emotional, didn't even register until you began to leave. Your soul hurt so much that you just wanted to lay down and give up.

  


**E̷̶͜҉R̴R̵̡͝O͜R͏̵!̕͡S̶̷͟A͞N̵̷̷̛S̴͠ ̵̡̢L̨̢͡V̷͜ ̴̶̡0҉͘͟͢ ̴̡̧͝͡H̶͜P̵̵͜͞ ̶̛͟͝4̡1҉͢͜1̨͘͜͟͢/̶̨͟1̕͘**

  


You just left them to die, and you were all alone! It was all your fault. You had stronger magic than both of them. You should've helped them, even when Papyrus insisted that your soul wasn't healthy enough for the endeavor. You should've been the one to die. They should've been the ones to live. They had been a lot more excited about leaving the facility than you had been, and they didn't even get to experience the outside world before their souls were destroyed. The humans that did this would pay, even if you had to tear the whole world apart to find them. As you trekked further and further from the only “home” you'd ever known, you felt something warm and wet trickling down your face in a way that resembled tears – but that was impossible. After all...

**_...your kind didn't feel genuine emotion._ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N: So what did you think? When I first got this idea, Error was going to resemble a normal human, but where's the fun in that? That's why he has skeletal hands and feet now! Not to mention what you don't know about how he looks yet. Leave a comment if you have an idea for the future of this fic! Also, translation in case you can't read the zalgo text (and the zalgo text won't be nearly as thick for the most part from here on out because here they were speaking in monster dialect):**  
>  "brother! undyne!"  
> "the exit! i see it!"  
> "Go, Sans! We'll be right behind you!"  
> "we did it, brother!"  
> "undyne...? p-papyrus?"  
> "br-brother!"  
> "no, n-no, no, nono-onon-nono-o! pap-pyrus-s! PaPyRuS!"


End file.
